World of Our Own
by hanaaizen
Summary: Maasaki Shuzuka, siswa program pertukaran pelajar serta anak dari pelatih basket SMA Shuutoku itu tengah dilanda konflik batin karena laki-laki dari masa lalunya, serta laki-laki yang saat ini di kaguminya. / Warn: a bit OOC, typo. / Pair: MidorimaxOCxNash
1. Prolog

**World of Our Own: Prologue**

* * *

Sinar mentari mulai mendesak masuk melalui jendala kaca perempuan bersurai coklat, pagi itu. Erangan kecil terdengar dari bibirnya yang mungil itu.

" _Hn. Sudah pagi rupanya. Tidur selama 3 jam itu belum cukup. Apalagi aku yang masih mengalami jet lag._ " Batinnya sambil mengusap usap kepala bagian belakangnya yang terasa pening.

Perempuan itu menguap selebar-lebarnya dan mendudukkan dirinya diatas tempat tidur yang selama 6 bulan belakangan ini dia tinggalkan dengan rapi.

Dengan malas, dia menggapai ponselnya yang dia geletakkan begitu saja dini hari tadi di sebelah bantalnya yang empuk.

Setelah mendapatkan ponsel digenggamannya, membuka layar posnselnya dan mendapati dirinya mendapatkan sebuah email masuk.

 _Apa sudah sampai di Jepang? Aku akan merindukanmu. Mungkin 2 bulan lagi aku akan berkunjung kesana. Atau mungkin aku akan mengunjungimu sebelum 2 bulan jika kamu yang memintanya._

Kira-kira seperti itulah email yang diterima gadis yang iris matanya senada dengan surainya itu. Setelah membaca email itu sekali lagi, gadis itu menyeringai kecil sambil mendesah pelan, seakan mendengar suara sang pengirim di dalam pikirannya.

Dia memutuskan untuk tidak menjawabnya langsung pada saat itu juga. Gadis itu lebih memilih untuk menyegarkan tubuhnya yang masih terasa pegal, memanjakan tubuhnya dengan air hangat.

"Pasti akan banyak pekerjaan yang akan menungguku _disana_. Aku harus bergegas _._ " Gumamnya pelan.

Perempuan itu menyiapkan menyiapkan seragam sekolahnya terlebih dahulu. Meletakkannya dengan rapi di atas ranjangnya tak lupa beserta tas sekolah yang telah berisi buku-buku pelajaran hari itu.

Setelah memastikan kembali tak ada yang terlupakan, gadis bersurai hitam itu membawa langkah kakinya menuju kamar mandi yang letaknya tak jauh dari kamar tidurnya sambil bersenandung kecil.

* * *

Sementara itu di lain tempat tetapi di waktu yang sama, laki-laki bersurai hijau itu masih berkutat dengan kewajibannya sebagai wakil ketua OSIS di pagi hari yang buta ini.

Desahan kecil keluar dari hidung laki-laki yang masih terduduk di meja belajar yang terletak bersebelahan dengan tempat tidur yang sedaritadi telah ia tinggalkan itu.

" _Are. Menyusahkan saja. Kenapa ketua OSIS itu malah jatuh sakit? Merepotkan saja, nanodayo._ " Gerutunya dalam hati sambil memetak-metakkan sesuatu dengan penggaris di atas buku yang terbuka lebar dihadapannya.

Sesekali ia melirik jam dinding. Dan setelah yang kesekian kalinya ia melirik kearah jam dinding, laki-laki bersurai hijau itu memutuskan untuk berhenti dari aktivitasnya dan menutup buku yang tadi terbuka dihadapannya. Meregangkan otot lehernya yang nyaris kaku karena terlalu lama menunduk, memperhatikan kerapian petakan yang sedaritadi ia buat.

Laki-laki bersurai hijau lumut itu sekarang telah berdiri menghadap lemari pakaiannya dan mengambil seragam sekolahnya. Jaket hitam, kemeja putih, serta celana panjang yang senada dengan jaketnya. Dan meletakkan tas sekolah disampingnya yang tadi malam telah ia persiapkan kelengkapan pelajaran untuk esok hari. Tak lupa membawa pekerjaan yang sedaritadi ia kerjakan dengan serius.

" _Sepertinya aku harus bergegas, kepala sekolah mengatakan bahwa akan ada salah satu anggota OSIS yang baru saja kembali dari study nya._ " Gumamnya dalam hati sambil menyampirkan handuk di bahunya.

* * *

Derap langkah kaki perempuan itu menggema di koridor lantai kelas satu SMAnya.

SMA yang belum lama ini ia singgahi.

SMA Shutoku namanya.

Otaknya memerintahkannya untuk membawa langkahnya menuju kelas yang enam bulan yang lalu ia singgahi.

" _Aku merindukan kelas ini._ " batinnya ketika menginjakkan kakinya didalam kelas itu dan segera mendudukkan dirinya di bangku urutan nomor dua dari depan, pojok kiri dekat dengan jendela. Tempat yang biasanya ia duduki enam bulan yang lalu.

Setelah meletakkan barang-barangnya, dia mendapatkan pesan dari kepala sekolah untuk menemuinya di ruang rapat OSIS SMA Shuutoku bersama dengan anggota OSIS yang lainnya hanya untuk penyambutan selamat datang untuknya yang baru saja menjalani program tukar pelajar di Amerika

Dengan segera, dia membawa langkah kakinya menuju ruang rapat OSIS yang sekaligus menjadi tempat untuk seluruh anggota berkumpul mendiskusikan acara mendatang. Atau sesekali berkumpul, bercengkrama hanya sekedar untuk bertukar informasi random.

Pria bersurai hijau lumut itu kini tengah berjalan ke arah rapat ruang OSIS tanpa meletakkan tas sekolahnya terlebih dahulu di dalam kelasnya.

Sesampainya di depan pintu, laki-laki beriris hijau senada dengan surainya itu menoleh saat mendengar derap langkah kaki yang sedang terburu-buru.

" _Biasanya, jarang sekali ada anggota OSIS yang datang sepagi ini._ " batinnya sambil menunggu sosok yang menyebabkan suara derap kaki itu muncul.

Dan akhirnya muncul, seorang gadis yang mimiliki surai berwarna hitam sebahu yang dibiarkannya tergerai sambil membawa ponsel di genggamannya sambil tergopoh-gopoh.

"Ha! Aku kira aku yang paling terakhir." Pekiknya frustasi sambil membuka layar ponselnya.

"Are?" katanya terkejut melihat sosok yang tengah berdiri di depan pintu rapat ruang OSIS yang menatapnya dengan tatapan terkejut dan menerka-nerka.

Yang dilihatnya hanya diam seribu bahasa dan kali ini mengalihkan wajahnya sambil menaikkan kacamatanya yang sama sekali tidak melorot itu.

Perempuan itu kali ini mendengus kecil karena perbuatan laki-laki itu.

" _Apa-apaan itu. Seharusnya dia menyapaku. Siapa sih dia? Berani sekali dengan sekertaris OSIS seperti aku._ " Batinnya dalam hati.

"Cih." Umpatnya pelan sambil menatap laki-laki itu sinis dan segera membuka pintu rapat ruang OSIS dan meninggalkan pria bersurai hijau itu dalam diam dan masih berdiri di ambang pintu yang semula ia kira masih terkunci.

* * *

Satu persatu anggota OSIS mulai memasuki ruang rapat. Kursi-kursi tertata rapi melingkari meja persegi panjang tersebut. Terdapat satu kursi yang letaknya di depan sendiri, tepat di depan papan tulis. Kursi itu biasa diduduki kepala sekolah maupun wakil kepala sekolah apabil kepala sekolah berhalangan hadir.

Perempuan bermanik hitam itu sedang terduduk dengan perasaan yang telah kembali seperti sediakala yang awalnya telah dibuat kacau oleh laki-laki berkacamata tadi yang sekarang tengah duduk di tempat yang berseberangan dengannya.

Derap langkah kaki sepatu pantofel khas kantor terdengar saat sosok bertubuh jakung itu memasuki ruangan, kepala sekolah SMA Shuutoku.

"Selamat pagi semuanya." Ucapnya lantang dan langsung dibalas dengan serentak oleh anggota OSIS yang lain.

Kepala sekolah berdehem dan memulai rapat yang ia selenggarakan.

"Jadi, salah satu anggota OSIS kebanggan kita telah kembali dari program pertukaran pelajar di Amerika. Maasaki Suzuka. Sekertaris OSIS SMA Shuutoku telah kembali dan diharapkan untuk segera menyesuaikan dengan tugasnya yang telah mengalami keterlambatan..." katanya sambil menatap gadis berambut hitam yang tengah tersenyum sumringah hingga membuat matanya menyipit.

Mata pria bersurai hijau itu terbelalak kaget mendengar ucapan kepala sekolahnya barusan.

"Dan berterima kasihlah kepada Wakil Ketua OSIS SMA Shuutoku, Midorima Shintarou."

Kali ini, mata gadis bersurai hitam itu yang terbelalak mendengar ucapan kepala sekolahnya beberapa detik yang lalu.

" _APA?!_ " keduanya menjerit dalam hati.

" _Kenapa aku tidak pernah mengenalnya? Yang benar saja? Cih. Bahkan posisnya lebih tinggi daripada posisiku._ " Kali ini Masaki menatap Midorima dengan tatapan menganalisa.

Yang dibicarakan dalam hati, Midorima, hanya mentapnya dengan tatapan kosong sambil membenarkan posisi kacamatanya.

* * *

Entah kenapa perasaan benci itu tiba-tiba menghilang begitu saja dari hati Maasaki.

Singkat cerita, Masaki dan Midorima ternyata berada di satu kelas yang sama. Dan semenjak keluar dari ruang rapat OSIS tadi, Midorima mengeluarkan kipas idol berwarna putih.

Masaki sempat ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak jika ia tidak menggigit lidahnya keras-keras.

Pria berpostur tubuh dengan tinggi 190cm lebih itu terlihat aneh dengan membawa kipas idol tersebut, apalagi dengan jemarinya yang dibalut dengan kain kasa.

Midorima sedaritadi mengetahui bahwa Maasaki tengah mengamat-amatinya hanya diam seribu bahasa. Membuat sahabatnya, Takao Kazunari bertanya-tanya.

"Oi, Shin-Chan. Kau kenapa? Kali ini tingkahmu lebih aneh dari biasanya." Tanyanya sambil menoleh kebelakang saat guru biologi mulai menjelaskan materinya.

"Urusai, nanodayo, Takao." Balasnya masih melirik ke arah Masaki.

"Hee~" goda Takao dengan seringai khasnya sambil ikut melihat ke bangku Maasaki.

"Jadi, sekarang kau menaruh perhatian pada Maasaki Shuzuka?" yang digoda hanya diam sambil mendengus kesal.

Midorima sempat terkejut karena Takao berbicara seakan Maasaki dan dirinya sudah saling kenal. Memang, sikap Midorima sendiri yang kurang peduli terhadap sekitarnya itu terkadang membuatnya ketinggalan informasi terbaru.

"Kazunari! Perhatikan pelajaran!" tiba-tiba saja suara sang guru biologi terdengar, membuat pandangan Takao kembali sepenuhnya kearah guru biologinya tersebut.

* * *

Jam pulang sekolah telah berdentang, membuat Takao menguap lebar. Sementara itu, orang yang tengah duduk di bangku belakangnya masih sibuk mencatat apa yang menurutnya penting pada jam pelajaran akhir tadi.

"Oi, Shin-Chan hari ini au berlatih tidak?" tanya Takao sambil memasukkan buku yang berserakan di atas mejanya kedalam tas sekolahnya yang berwarna hitam.

"Tentu saja, jangan bertanya hal yang sudah pasti, nanodayo, baka." Tandas Midorima ketus.

"siapa yang kau panggil 'baka' itu?" tanya Takao kesal.

Tanpa menjawabnya, Midorima kembali melirik Maasaki yang masih berkutat dengan ponsel flipnya itu dan melihatnya mendengus disusul dengannya yang berdiri dari tempat duduknya lalu berjalan keluar kelas.

Midorima ikut berjalan keluar kelas yang sepi telah ditinggalkan oleh penduduknya.

"Oi, Shin-Chan! T—Tunggu! Oi!" panggil Takao yang tidak digubris oleh Midorima sambil tergopoh-gopoh menenteng tas sekolahnya.

"Tch! Sialan! Oi!"

Midorima terus saja berjalan menuju kearah gedung olahraga basket.

Yang membuatnya terkejut, tiba-tiba saja, Maasaki yang sedartadi masih terlihat di jarak pandangnya kali ini menghilang tak meninggalkan jejak.

" _Kemana dia?_ " batin Midorima sambil terus menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri seperti orang linglung.

"Oi! Shin-Chan! Oii!" kali ini Midorima menanggapi panggilan Takao dan segera menoleh menghadapnya.

"Berisiklah! Lagipula kau lambat sekali, nanodayo!" Kata Midorima kesal. Sebenarnya bukan karena Takao yang terus-menerus memanggil namanya bak majikan memanggil hewan peliharaannya yang tidak menurut. Tetapi karena Midorima kehilangan jejak perempuan yang sedaritadi diikutinya dan kebetulan saja Takao ada disana, jadilah Takao sasaran amukannya.

"A—Apa?! Aku sedaritadi memintamu berhenti, bodoh! Kau saja yang jalannya tiba-tiba cepat." Midorima sekali lagi memutuskan untuk tidak merespon perkataan sahabatnya, sekaligus rekan satu tim basketnya.

Suara decitan sepatu yang bergesekan dengan lantai gedung olahraga basket itu terdengar menyapa telinga yang tengah membawa kipas idol yang katanya lucky item untuk zodiaknya, Cancer hari itu.

Tanpa berlama-lama, Midorima mengeluarkan kaos lengan pendek berwarna hijau dengan celana selutut berwarna hitam pekat dan segera menuju ke arah ruang ganti.

Setelah kembali, Midorima melepaskan balutan kain kasanya yang melilit jemari-jemarinya dan meregangkan telapak tangan kirinya dengan cara mengepal-ngepalkannya.

Seusainya, terdengar suara kapten tim basket Shuutoku menggema di ruang latihan basket untuk pemain reguler, kaptennya tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Otsubo Taisuke.

"Bagus sekali kalian tidak terlambat, Midorima, Takao." kata Otsubo, sang kapten tim basket Shuutoku yang sekaligus menjadi center sambil berjalan diikuti oleh kedua pemain starter lain.

"Awas saja kalau sampai terlambat. Aku akan melempar durian ke kepala siapapun yang datangnya terlambat." Kata Miyaji yang penuh dengan ancaman dan menatap Midorima dengan tatapan menusuk.

Midorima sempat takut dibuat sifat Miyaji yang pemarah dan sangat menjunjung tinggi nilai kedisiplinan dan berlatih keras. Miyaji memiliki posisi small forward di tim basket Shuutoku.

Sementara itu, sang wakil kapten, Kimura memilih untuk diam dan memperhatikan.

"Yosh. Baiklah, semua pemain starter sudah berkumpul. Hari ini aku mendapatkan instruksi dari pelatih untuk menungunya di sini dan akan memberitahukan se—" belum sempat Otsubo menyelesaikan perkataannya, yang dibicarakan sudah memasuki gedung olahraga basket.

Semua berhenti dari aktivitasnya dan menyapa sang pelatih, "Selamat datang, pelatih!", yang disapa hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan mantap. Dengan itu, semuanya telah kembali dengan kesibukan mereka tadi kecuali para pemain starter yang sekarang mengerumuni pelatihnya.

"Baiklah, seperti apa yang aku katakan, aku akan mengangkat maneger tim basket Shuutoku, mengingat kita tidak memiliki seorang manager. Dia akan menggantikanku sebagai pelatih jika aku berhalangan datang." Ucapan pelatih Shutoku itu membuat suasana di antara mereka berlima hening.

" _Menggantikan posisi pelatih?_ " tanya mereka dalam hati.

"Maasaki Shuzuka, anakku, apa yang kamu tunggu diluar? Cepat masuk!" perintah pelatih Shutoku, Maasaki Nakatani.

Seluruh anggota tim starter kini matanya tengah terbulat sempurna karena terkejut. Termasuk Takao yang semulanya Midorima mengira bahwa Takao mengenal gadis itu.

"Halo. Aku Maasaki Shuzuka. Panggil aku Shuzuka saja. Mohon kerja samanya!" katanya sambil membunggkukkan badannya 90° di hadapan seluruh anggota reguler dan starter tim basket Shuutoku.

Midorima masih membelalakkan matanya lebar-lebar.

" _APA?!_ _Dia akan menjadi pelatih pengganti?!_ " batin seluruh pemain starter dan reguler tim basket Shuutoku.

Manik hitam Shuuzuka bertemu pandang dengan manik hijau lumut Midorima.

Keduanya menelan ludahnya kesusahan.

" _Apa yang dia lakukan disini?_ " batin Shuzuka.

" _Tidak mungkin, nanodayo!_ " Midorima berteriak tak percaya dalam hatinya.

 **TBC-**

* * *

 **Mind to RnR?**


	2. Chapter 1: You Make Me Feel

Hai! Setelah sekian lama tidak mengepost ataupun mengupdate apapun di , aku memutuskan untuk mengupdate chapter baru World of Our Own ini. Semoga chapter kali ini memuaskan. Walaupun menurutku chapter ini alurnya terlalu cepat. Terimakasih atas respond fav, follow, dan reviewnya, ya^^

 **DyoKyung-Stoick:** Etto~ rambutnya coklat;-, salah tulis gara gara keburu. tapi, makasih koreksiannya~

 **Yamasaki Naomi:** Hana suka nanodayo-ssu~ mangkanya bikin pake chara nanodayo lagi:))

 **Choutoru:** Thanks Next chapter for ya~

 **ParkYoungRin97:** maunya lobak;p OK OK. Terima kasih-ssu~

 **Guest:** Aaaa~ belum tentu OCnya sama Midorima kok=)) /plakk

.

.

Yak~ Langsung saja!

World of Our Own chapter 1: You Make Me Feel

* * *

 **World of Our Own: You Make Me Feel**

* * *

[Shuzuka's POV]

Sebenarnya, aku sudah menolak tawaran ayahku tadi untuk menjadi manager. Jadi manager saja sudah ku tolak mentah-mentah, apalagi menjadi pelatih pengganti? Yang benar saja?

Aku masih menyesali perbuatanku atas mengiyakan keinginan ayahku. Percayalah, itu semua karena terpaksa. Aku menggerutu dalam hati sambil mengacak frustasi surai hitamku.

 _Apalagi cowok bersurai hijau itu ada di satu tim denganku._

Sebenarnya, aku tidak memiliki masalah akan hal itu. Tetapi.. Entah kenapa hal itu kerap kali membuatku—membuat jantungku— _berdebar_?

Entahlah.

 _Dia menggangguku._

Membuatku merasakan hal yang tak pasti.

Kerap kali aku dibuatnya salah tingkah. Contohnya saja saat aku memperkenalkan diri dihadapan semua pemain reguler dan starter tim basket SMA Shuutoku.

Tatapannya yang dipenuhi dengan tanda tanya itu tersirat dengan jelas di wajahnya.

Tatapannya yang dipenuhi dengan wajah ketidakpercayaan itu nampak pula.

Ah, benar juga.

Dia juga tak henti-hentinya melirik ke arah bangku yang aku tempati saat pelajaran berlangsung.

Hm..

 _Bukankah dia menarik?_

* * *

"Shuzuka, ambilkan handuk dan air mineral di ruang penyimpanan yang tadi telah ayah tunjukkan padamu." Katanya sambil mengamati para pemainnya.

Tanpa mengiyakan perintah ayahku, aku meletakkan papan klip dan buku note ku di bangku cadangan dan segera melesat pergi keluar gedung basket.

 _Laki-laki bersurai hijau itu sekali lagi melirikku dalam diam._

Aku menyeringai sambil terus melanjutkan langkahku pergi menuju ruang penyimpanan.

"Menyebalkan. Hanya karena aku pernah ke Amerika dan _berteman_ dengan salah satu pemain tim streetball terkenal, bukan berarti aku bisa mengatasi masalah latihan. HAH!" ucapku frustasi sambil menghela nafas.

Ketika aku sudah sampai di depan ruang penyimpanan, aku memutar knopnya dan segera memasuki ruangan yang sejuk itu.

Mengambil setidaknya delapan handuk dan botol air mineral yang aku letakkan di keranjang.

Tenang saja. Aku dapat melakukannya sendirian.

Apa Shuutoku separah ini sampai tidak memiliki manager pembantu? Kenapa baru sekarang ada manager?

Aku menutup pintu ruang penyimpanan dengan kakiku karena kedua tanganku sudah aku gunakan untuk membawa handuk dan keranjang yang berisi botol air mineral.

Saat aku berjalan memasuki gedung basket, ponselku bergetar dan berdering menandakan email masuk. Hal itu membuatku mempercepat langkah kaki menuju gedung.

BUAKH!

"KYAAA~" jeritku saat keranjang botol mineral yang aku bawa sekarang sudah mengeluarkan isinya.

"Kalau jalan lihat-lihat, nanodayo!"

Midorima?

"seharusnya aku yang berkata begitu, bodoh!" tukasku sambil berlutut mengambil botol yang berserakan di lantai.

"Oi, Shin-Chan. Ribut-ribut apasih?" kata seseorang lagi saat keluar dari gedung latihan.

"Hoo~" sambungnya lagi.

Aku yang merasa kesal karena hanya dilihat saja dan tidak dibantu, aku mengutuk Midorima dalam hati dan memakinya.

"Seharusnya, kau membantunya, Shin-Chan." Ucap Takao sambil membantuku merapikan handuk yang tadi juga ikut terjatuh.

Sementara yang di ajak berbicara diam seribu bahasa dan masih dengan posisinya yang terduduk.

"Maafkan kelakuan super tsunderenya itu ya, Shuzu-Chan. Dia memang begitu." Ucapnya sambil membawa handuk ditangannya dan membantuku berdiri dengan tangan yang tidak ia kenakan untuk membawa handuk.

"Terima kasih." Ucapku sambil tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Aku akan membantumu membawa ini. seharusnya, lain kali kamu mengajak seorang lagi tadi agar ada yang dapat membantumu membawanya." Sarannya.

"Hn. Lain kali akan aku lakukan." Ucapku sambil melirik ke arah Midorima yang kali ini sudah berdiri tetapi kali ini memunggungiku.

* * *

"Istirahat 10 menit!" perintah ayahku lantang dan dibalas dengan serentak oleh pemain starter lainnya.

Ya. Gedung ini hanya digunakan untuk pemain reguler dan starter. Sedangkan pemain lain berlatih di gedung lain dan memiliki jadwal latihan yang berbeda dengan pemain reguler dan starter.

Tetapi, pemain reguler hari ini entah kenapa tidak memperlihatkan sosoknya di gedung ini.

Aku membagikan minuman serta handuk ke kakak kelasku yang duduk sambil terengah di bangku cadangan.

"Terima kasih, Maasaki-san" Ucap Miyaji padaku.

"Hn. Sama-sama, Miyaji-senpai. Tapi, panggil aku Shuuzuka saja." Balasku sambil nyengir.

Semua meneguk air mineral dengan cepat, sementara itu, Midorima menggenggam minuman kaleng sup kacang merah dengan sebelah tangannya menggenggam kipas idolnya.

Aku heran. Kenapa cowok itu menggenggam kipas idol kemana-mana?

"Shuuzuka." Panggil pelatih. Tidak. Ayahku lebih tepatnya.

"I—iya!" Aku langsung mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah ayahku yang semula aku menatap Midorima diam-diam.

"Ayah hari ini pulang cepat. Ayah menitipkan tim ini kepadamu. Ikuti saja instruksi Otsubo. Dia tahu apa yang harus kamu lakukan. Aku sudah memberitahunya untuk memberi tahumu seluk beluk menu latihan." Ujarnya panjang lebar sambil membawa tasnya.

"T—tunggu! Seharusnya aku juga ikut pulang. Aku baru saja kembali dari Amerika, ayah!" ucapku kesal.

"Memangnya kenapa? Sudah, ayah tunggu dirumah. Baik-baik ya." Ucap salam perpisahannya sambil mengacak rambutku yang segera aku tepis. Tidak biasanya aku langsung menepisnya, tapi kali ini aku menepisnya dengan suatu alasan.

"Shuuzuka..." nada mengancam terdengar di ucapannya.

"Huh.. Iya. Iyadeh." Aku mengiyakan permintaannya _lagi_.

"Nma, sudah ya. Ayah tinggal dulu. Otsubo! Aku titip anakku ini." ucapnya lantang tertuju kepada kapten tim basket Shuutoku.

"Siap, pelatih!" katanya sambil tergesa menuju ke arah ayahku.

Dengan anggukan ayahku, perlahan-lahan sosoknya menjauh dan mulai meninggalkanku dengan segerombolan anak laki-laki berpostur tubuh tinggi.

"ayo, pelatih." Katanya, membuatku tersadar dari lamunanku.

 _Tunggu,_

 _Dia memanggilku apa barusan?_

 _Pelatih?_

 _Tidaaaaak!_

* * *

[Midorima's POV]

Kembali lagi ke kejadian yang menimpaku beberapa menit yang lalu.

Sebenarnya, aku tidak mengikuti perempuan itu saat dia diperintahkan oleh pelatih yang sekaligus ayahnya itu untuk mengambil handuk dan air mineral diruang penyimpanan.

Aku hanya ingin membeli sup kacang merah minuman kaleng kesukaanku diam-diam karena aku sudah kehausan sekali. Aku keluar diam-diam yang entah bagaimana Takao bisa mengikutiku.

"Kalau kau menyuruhku untuk kembali ke ruang latihan, pasti aku akan ditanyai oleh senpai tentang keberadaanmu. Mau nih aku kasih tau ke senpai kalau kamu diam-diam sedang keluar hanya untuk membeli minuman, sementara Shuzu-Chan sedang mengambil minuman untuk kita?" ancamnya panjang lebar yang hanya aku balas dengan helaan nafas panjang tanpa membalasnya.

Dan...

Perempuan itu menubrukku saat dia sedang asyik menggerutu.

"KYAA~" teriaknya ketika menubrukku.

Ha, Maasaki rupanya.

"Kalau jalan lihat-lihat, nanodayo!" aku menghardiknya sambil menaikkan kacamataku.

"seharusnya aku yang berkata begitu, bodoh!" tukasnya sambil mengambil botol yang berserakan dilantai.

Dan kemudian, Takao datang untuk membantu perempuan itu dan menghardikku karena tidak membantunya berdiri maupun membantunya membereskan kekacauan yang di timbulkan karenanya sendiri.

"Seharusnya, kau membantunya, Shin-Chan." Katanya sambil membantu Maasaki merapikan handuk yang tadi dibawa oleh perempuan itu.

 _Tch._

Tunggu.

Kenapa aku merasa kesal karena melihat Maasaki terlihat senang ketika Takao membantunya?

Kenapa aku merasa tidak rela?

Ini menyebalkan.

Berusaha menyembunyikan perasaan.

Dan hanya perempuan itu yang bisa membuatku seperti ini untuk pertama kalinya.

 _Menarik._

* * *

[Author's POV]

Hampir pukul 5 sore hari.

Suara decitan yang ditimbulkan oleh gesekan pul sepatu basket dengan lantai ruangan gedung olahraga masih terdengar disana.

Suara nafas yang tersenggal pun tak jarang terdengar dari mereka.

Suara pantulan bola basket ketika seseorang mendribblenya masih menggema di seluruh ruangan.

Perempuan itu, Maasaki Shuzuka, pelatih pengganti Shuutoku tengah berdiri di pinggir lapangan dengan peluit yang dikalungkan di lehernya. Kedua tangannya sibuk mencatat data-data yang diperolehnya hari ini. Seperti kemampuan individu. Midorima dengan akurasi shoot yang luar biasa, Miyaji dengan kecepatan dribblenya, Otsubo dengan ketepatan waktu dan kekuatan rebound dan double dunknya yang tidak bisa diremehkan, Kimura dengan badannya yang tinggi dan berotot itu memudahkannya untuk lay up, dan terakhir, Takao kemampuannya membaca situasi di lapangan dengan dibantu oleh Hawk Eyes nya.

Suara alarm dari jam tangan digital hitam perempuan itu terdengar menyapa indra pendengarannya. Pukul 5 tepat.

"PRIIIT~" Shuuzuka meniup peluit berwarna merah itu sambil mengacungkan jempolnya ke seluruh pemain yang nafasnya masih tersenggal.

"Yosh. Latihan hari ini kita akhiri dulu. Sudah pukul 5 sore hari. Karena ini hari pertamaku sebagai pelatih, aku akan memulangkan kalian lebih cepat daripada hari hari yang kalian jalani bersama ayahku." Katanya sambil memandang para pemainnya yang berjalan dengan langkah gontai menuju tempat bangku cadangan, menegak minuman mereka sampai habis dan mengusap peluhnya dengan handuk kecil yang tadi diambil oleh Shuzuka.

"Apa ini karena hari pertama di semester baru menjadikan saat aku bermain basket tadi rasanya ototku terlalu dipaksa untuk bekerja? Apalagi Shin-Chan mengeblock semu shoot ku." Ucap Takao sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

Sementara itu, yang dikomentari diam saja sambil menghabiskan minuman kalengnya yang bertuliskan, "Sup Kacang Merah." disana.

"Apa kau tidak pernah melatih otot-ototmu selama liburan?" komentar kaptennya.

"E—eh aku melatihnya kok, senpai!" ucapnya sambil bersweat drop ria.

"Hee~ kenapa? Kamu tidak melatihnya? Apa kau mau mendapat nanas yang mendarat diatas kepalamu, Takao?" ancam Miyaji sambil mengepal-ngepalkan tangan kanannya.

"A—ampun, senpaiii!" seiringan dengan Takao yang memohon ampun kepada senpainya, ada seringai yang menghias wajah Midorima saat itu.

"Shin-Chan! Kenapa menertawaiku?" kata Takao kesal kepada Midorima.

"s—siapa yang menertawaimu, nanodayo?! Aku hanya tiba-tiba saja ingin menyeringai!" tukas Midorima yang mengeluarkan jurus Tsundernya yang tentu saja super gagal.

"Tsunderima." Ejek Takao.

"bilang apa kamu tadi?!" Midorima menatap tajam manik hitam sahabatnya itu.

"TSUNDEEERIIIIMAAA" oloknya lagi yang kali ini di hentikan oleh Kimura.

"Berisik. Lebih baik kalian segera ganti pakaian dan pulang." Perintahnya singkat.

Sementara itu, Shuzuka hanya diam sambil tersenyum memandang kelakuan timnya.

 _Sepertinya,aku mulai menyukai pekerjaan bodoh ini._ batinnya.

"Pelatih, apa kita besok akan diberikan menu latihan yang biasa diberikan oleh ayah pelatih?" tanya Kimura.

"Hn! Akan aku tanyakan tentang menu latihan itu kepada ayahku. Lebih cepat, lebih baik. Tapi mungkin tempo hari ini aku akan sibuk menggarap laporan OSIS yang terbengkalai karena study ku di Amerika. Pertukaran pelajar lebih tepatnya." Katanya sambil berjalan dan duduk diantara Otsubo dan Kimura.

 _Aneh. Mereka berkeringat tapi tetap saja wangi._

 _Apa Midorima sewangi ini ya?_ Batinnya sambil melirik Midorima dengan wajahnya yang bersemu melihat Midorima yang berketingat dengan jemarinya yang membawa minuman kalengnya.

"Pelatih? Ada apa? Kau sakit? Wajahmu merah." Takao yang sedaritadi asik mengolok-olok Midorima, kini tengah memperhatikan wajah pelatihnya.

"E—eh! Ti—tidak kok! A—aku baik baik saja!" katanya sambil melambai lambaikan telapak tangannya.

Midorima kini juga tengah memperhatikan sikap pelatihnya dengan manik hijau lumutnya itu. Membuat seluruh otot dibadannya menegang. Jantungnya berdegup kencang tak karuan.

"A—Ah! Lebih baik k—kalian ganti baju terus pulang, ok?" perintahnya sambil cepat-cepat berdiri dari tempatnya tadi duduk.

"betul juga kata pelatih. Ayo kita berganti pakaian." Ajak Miyaji Kiyoshi kepada seluruh anggota timnya yang dibalas dengan anggukan.

"Pelatih bisa pulang duluan jika pelatih memang sedang terburu-bu—"

"apa senpai tidak ingat kalau di depan sekolah biasa ada segerumbulan preman yang mabuk? Apa senpai menyuruh pelatih yang notabennya adalah seorang perempuan untuk berjalan sendirian, nanodayo?" ucap Midorima yang memotong ucapan Kimura.

"Heh, kau berani memotong pembicaraanku, Midorima? Tapi kali ini kau kumaafkan karena mengingatkanku akan hal itu. Tapi lain kali? Jangan harap tidak ada nanas yang mendarat dikepalamu dikarenakan Miyaji." Ucapnya sambil memberi tatapan mematikannya kepada Midorima.

"T—tunggu dulu! Ada yang aneh dari Midorima hari ini!" seru Takao tiba-tiba.

"Sejak kapan kau peduli dengan pelatih?" seringainya kian melebar saat mendapati wajah Midorima yang bersemu marah dan malu. Tak lupa juga dengan wajah Shuzuka yang kembali bersemu.

"Urusai, nanodayo, Takao!" katanya sambil membenarkan posisi kacamatanya.

Drrrt... Drrrt...

Suara ponsel yang bergetar di saku celana Shuuzuka membuatnya refleks mengambilnya dan melihat ID name yang menelponnya.

 _Nash_

 _Ada apa?_

 _Ah! Bodohnya! Aku tidak membalas emailnya! Tapi tidak mungkin hanya karena masalah itu. Pasti ada yang lain lagi._ batinnya sambil menebak-nebak faktor yang membuat orang itu menelpon Shuzuka.

"M—maaf. Aku harus menerima ini. kalian ganti baju saja dulu. Aku akan menunggu kalian selesai." Setelahnya, perempuan bersurai coklat itu berjalan menjauh dari anggota timnya.

"Hello?" sapanya.

" _'_ _Hello?' you don't answer my email. What's wrong with you? Are you okay? Someone bothering you?_ " tanyanya dengan aksen Amerikanya yang kental.

"No. It's fine, Nash. Why you called me? something happen?" tanyanya.

" _I'll fly to Japan, today. Wait for me, okay?_ _I gotta go. Bye._ " Dengan kalimatnya yang terakhir, mata Shuzuka terbelalak, membulat sempurna saat pria diujung sana mengatakan hal itu.

"Nash! Nash! Damn it!" rutuknya kesal saat ia terlambat membalas perkataannya.

 _Jika dia kemari dan membawa teman teman satu timnya di basket streetball, mereka akan membuat diri mereka malu. Tidak! Bukannya aku tidak menyukai mereka. Tapi, sifat mereka yang arogan itulah yang membuatku takut apabila mereka semua kemari._

Telapak tangannya dingin seketika membayangkan yang terjadi saat pertama kali Nash dan rekan timnya bertemu dengan Shuzuka beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Bukan pertemuan yang menyenangkan. Kelakuan mereka yang arogan itu membuatnya bergidik.

 _Semoga hanya Nash. Mungkin hanya pria itu yang bisa aku tangani._

 _Tidak._

 _Aku sudah menanganinya sedaridulu._

* * *

[Shuzuka's POV]

Kali ini aku telah merebahkan tubuhku di atas kasurku yang empuk sambil memandangi layar ponsel.

Perasaanku tak karuan.

Sebenarnya, aku sangat senang ketika membayangkan jika Nash bertemu denganku. Tapi...

Perbuatannya yang arogan itu.

Mencuri ciuman pertamaku tanpa meminta izin padaku.

 _"_ _Aku menciummu karena aku menginginkannya."_

"ARGH!" suara yang mengintimidasi itu kembali terngiang di kepalaku. Membuatku mengacak surai coklatku yang tergerai.

 _"_ _Bibirmu lembut. Apa semua perempuan Jepang memiliki bibir yang lembut? Aku tidak pernah mencium perempuan Jepang sebelumnya." Katanya sambil menciumku lagi. aku hanya membalasnya dengan memukul-mukul pundaknya yang tentu saja tidak berpengaruh apapun terhadap laki-laki itu._

 _Tangannya berada di kedua sisi kepalaku. Memojokkanku di dinding kelas SMA kelas 1 Kansas._

 _Suara decakan kedua bibir kami terdengar di ruang kelas yang kosong._

 _Nash..._

 **TBC**

* * *

RnR nya dong ditunggu yaaak~


	3. Chapter 2: Steal My Breath

**Halo haiii~**

Hana barusan sempet update World of Our Own. Sebenarnya mau update kemarin, tapi karena Hana lagi mager, jadinya update sekarang deh.

OK, mau balesin review nih.

 **michelle hadiwijaya:** Terus di taruh dimana endingnya?:D Fanfic yang manaa? :3

 **Misamise:** Kebetulan sekali, Hana buat chapter ini buat mengungkap hubungan Nash dengan OC yang complicated. Silahkan dibaca:D

 **Guest:** Yaaa maap ya:v sekali-sekali bukan Midorima ngga papa kan ya?:3

 **ParkYoungRin97:** Minta Midorima aja deh. Lobak Hana banyak di game Harvest Moon /ini kenapa ke Harvest Moon coba?:v

Yak sekian dulu balesan repiuw yang masuk:)

Terima kasih sudah mereview

Dan, ini dia chapter2!

* * *

 **World of Our Own: Steal My Breath**

* * *

 ** _Tiga bulan yang lalu, di Amerika._**

Sudah genap tiga bulan perempuan bersurai hitam itu tinggal dan belajar di Amerika. Program pertukaran pelajar yang mengharuskannya untuk pergi menjauh dari negara asalnya, Jepang.

Perempuan itu menghela nafas panjang, hari ini adalah hari karya wisata. Seluruh kelas 10 diwajibkan untuk mencari pasangan untuk karya wisata di Grand Canyon.

 _Pasangan ya? Yang lain sudah punya. Tinggal aku. Sebenarnya aku sudah akrab sih... Cuma kurang cepat saja mengambil pasangan._ Batin perempuan itu, Shuzuka sambil menyelipkan poninya di balik telinganya.

"Hai, Shuzuka kan? Mau menjadi partnerku?" merasa namanya dipanggil, Shuzuka menoleh kearah sumber suara. Melihatkan sosok pria dengan rambutnya yang pirang sambil mengulurkan tangan untuk berjabat tangan.

"Okay," Setelah menimbang-nimbang tawarannya, Shuzuka langsung berdiri tanpa menerima uluran tangan laki-laki itu.

"Namaku Nash Gold Jr., panggil saja Nash." Laki-laki itu mengenalkan dirinya.

"Hm, Nash." Masih membuang muka. Tidak biasa Shuzuka mendapatkan partner seorang laki-laki.

Sementara itu, Nash mencoba untuk memahami bahwa Shuzuka masih beradaptasi dengan teman-teman barunya. Walaupun Nash nyaris ingin mencekik leher Shuzuka karena tidak menatapnya saat berbicara.

"Kamu harus bersosialisasi dengan yang lain, kau tahu?" kali ini Nash mengambil langkah yang salah. Nash merangkul pundah Shuzuka saat berjalan bersama untuk mengambil lembar kerja dari guru Geografi.

"Tolong jangan lakukan itu." Shuzuka melepaskan diri dari rangkulan Nash dan berjalan agak cepat. Tingkah mereka berdua sedaritadi telah diperhatikan oleh segerombolan perempuan terkenal di SMA Kansas.

" _Bitch! Nash is mine you friggin bitch!_ " umpat salah satu gadis yang berada di gerombolan itu.

"Kau lihat? Sekarang lepaskan aku dan biarkan aku mengambil lembar kerjanya." Shuzuka mempercepat langkahnya hingga sampai ke guru Geografinya, meminta 2 lembar kerja, satu untuknya dan satu lagi untuk teman barunya, Nash.

Shuzuka memberikan lembar kerja itu tanpa mengatakan satu atau dua patah kata yang membuat Nash geram.

"I don't give a damn about her. I want you." Katanya sambil merangkul pundak Shuzuka lagi, kali ini rangkulannya yang semakin kuat membuat Shuzuka susah melepaskan diri darinya.

"Nash, let me go!" kata perempuan bersurai coklat yang masih terus memberontak itu.

"Shut up! Or I'll kiss ya right here, right now." Ancam Nash yang langsung membuatnya diam seribu bahasa.

Setelah beberapa menit berjalan jalan di sekitar Grand Canyon, Shuzuka memerintahkannya untuk berhenti di tempat yang ia tunjuk.

"Berhenti disana, kita akan mengerjakan tugas ini disana." Ujar Shuzuka sambil melepaskan diri dari Nash.

* * *

Setelah beberapa menit, Shuzuka telah menyelesaikan tugasnya sementara Nash masih sibuk menguat-atik ponselnya.

Karena kesal, Shuzuka langsung berdiri, memutuskan untuk mengumpulkannya tanpa rekan setimnya yang tidak mengerjakan tugasnya sama sekali. Tapi, saat ia mengambil langkah pertama untuk berjalan menjauh dari Nash, pergelangan tangannya telah di tarik oleh Nash, menyebabkan perempuan itu terjatuh nyaris di pelukan Nash jika ia tadi tidak langsung menarik diri.

"Are you stupid? Aku mencoba menyelamatkanmu agar tidak tersungkur di atas pasir!" hardik laki-laki rambut pirang keemasan itu.

"Yang membuatku terjatuh itu kamu!" balas Shuzuka sengit, mencoba melepaskan pegangan tangan Nash.

"Masa bodohlah, sini, aku mau melihat pekerjaanmu." Shuzuka hanya menuruti saja kemauan laki-laki itu sambil mendengus kecil saat memberikan lembar kerjanya.

Sedaritadi Shuzuka hanya menatap kosong ke kawah Grand Canyon yang terdiri dari ribuan-jutaan-milyaran-pasir yang membentuk lengkungan yang sempurna.

"Ikutlah bersamaku hari ini, aku akan mengenalkanmu dengan teman-temanku." Kata laki-laki pemilik tato tribal di sisi lehernya yang sebenarnya tidak terlihat jelas karena tertutup oleh kerah kemejanya.

Mata Shuzuka terbelalak mendengar ucapannya, "Untuk apa? Kenapa aku?"

"Karena aku menyukaimu, bodoh. Apa salahnya jika aku mengenalkan teman-temanku padamu?" Kali ini laki-laki menanyainya balik.

"Salah. Tentu saja. Kenapa? Karena aku tidak menaruh perasaan apapun kepadamu. Aku akan mengeluarkan kaki dari SMAmu 3 bulan lagi. dan berhentilah untuk mengatakan bahwa kamu menyukaiku. Karena menurutku itu tidak penting." Sahut Shuzuka.

"kau pikir 3 bulan itu tidak cukup untuk membuatmu menjadi milikku? Heh. Kau meremehkanku, 1 minggu saja sudah lebih dari cukup—" Kali ini Nash mengalihkan pandangannya dari lembar kerjanya. Menatap Shuzuka lekat-lekat sambil menyeringai lebar.

"—kau tahu, begitu mudah untukku membuat seseorang tunduk." Sambungnya sambil menyerahkan lembar kerja mereka kepada Shuzuka untuk dikumpulkannya menuju guru Geografi yang tengah meneriaki murid-muridnya yang terus-terusan bercanda dan tidak mengerjakan tugasnya.

"Begitu... aku jadi tidak sabar." Ucap Shuzuka dengan nada menantang, setelahnya, ia dan Nash berjalan bersama untuk mengumpulkan lembar kerja yang berisi tentang ciri batuan.

"Wah, murid baru, Mrs. Maasaki. Kerja bagus, nak. Dan, terima kasih sudah membuat Mr. Gold mengerjakan tugasnya dengan tuntas hari ini." ucap guru Geografi yang bertubuh gempal itu sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Shuzuka.

Sementara itu, yang dibicarakan hanya melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya yang bidang dengan ekspresi bosan terlihat dengan jelas diwajahnya.

"Apa Nash tidak pernah mengerjakan tugas dengan tuntas sebelumnya?" tanya Shuzuka.

"Sebenarnya, Nash itu sangat pintar. Tapi, dia terlalu malas dan arogan..." Terang guru geografinya.

"Oi, Shuzuka, ayo kita pergi dari sini saja." Suara Nash membuat Shuzuka tidak seberapa mendengar ucapan guru geografinya itu.

"Baiklah, pak. Saya permisi dulu. Terima—"

"Sepertinya, Mr. Gold menyukaimu, Mrs. Maasaki." Kata guru bertubuh gempal itu secara tiba-tiba saat Nash sudah berjalan menjauh. Dan perkataan gurunya itu tidak di dengar oleh Shuzuka karena sibuk untuk mengucapkan 'Terima kasih'.

"—Kasih." Perempuan bersurai coklat itu tengah membungkukkan badannya lalu berlari menyusul Nash. Sebenarnya dia tidak ingin mengikutinya, tapi karena bosan, apa salahnya?

Nash kembali merangkul pundak perempuan yang tingginya hanya se-dada Nash. Menariknya tubuhnya agar berada di rangkulan Nash.

"Bodoh ya? Ini masih proses mengajar. Dan, aku sudah bilang 'jangan lakukan itu.'" Ucap Shuzuka sambil membuat jarak dengan Nash.

"Kita selesai mengerjakannya pertama. Dan.. coba lihat teman-temanmu... mereka bersama laki-laki." Ucapannya itu mau tak mau membuat Shuzuka melihat sekelilingnya, beberapa perempuan yang terus-terusan di goda oleh laki-laki dan segerombol perempuan itu tidak memiliki masalah akan hal itu.

"Bagaimana?" ucap Nash kali ini kembali menarik tubuh Shuzuka yang kecil.

"terserah." Shuzuka dapat mencium aroma tubuh Nash yang bercampur dengan keringat, tentu saja, ini musim-semi-menuju-musim-panas. Aroma tubuhnya yang memabukkan itu membuat pipi Shuzuka merona tetapi hal itu tidak diperhatikan oleh Nash yang sibuk memandang titian Grand Canyon dalam diam.

"Aku menyukaimu. Kau tahu?" kali ini Shuzuka memandangnya, menganalisa wajahnya, dan jauh dilubuk hatinya, ia sudah memberikan hatinya untuk laki-laki yang memiliki tinggi 190cm itu.

Shuzuka hanya terdiam mendengar laki-laki yang tadi saat mengucapkannya menghentikan langkahnya.

"Hm.." perempuan itu tidak tahu harus berbicara apa. Jantungnya nyaris saja mencelos mendengar pengakuan laki-laki itu. Wajah laki-laki itu jujur dan tulus sekali saat mengatakannya. Tiba-tiba saja menjadi seseorang yang sopan dan menarik.

"aku akan bertemu dengan teman-temanmu. Karena kebetulan sekali aku telah menyelesaikan tugas-tugasku," kata perempuan itu, mengganti topik yang membuat jantungnya tak bisa berdetak dengan normal.

"Tidak hari ini. hari ini kau milikku seorang. Apa kamu sudah memiliki pasangan untuk pergi ke pesta dansa hari ini?" tanya Nash sambil menatap Shuzuka, berharap perempuan itu masih belum memiliki pasangan dansa.

Sementara yang ditanyai lupa jika hari ini ada pesta dansa di aula. Itu adalah acara rutin yang diselenggarakan oleh SMAnya.

"E—eh? Aku lupa kalau hari ini ada pesta dansa."

"Jadi, kamu belum memiliki pasangan?"

"Err— Sebenarnya aku memutuskan untuk tidak mengikuti acara tahunan itu."

Tiba tiba saja, Nash menggamit tangan kanan perempuan berdarah Jepang itu, lalu mengecup buku jarinya yang seketika membuat pipinya merah padam, "Maukah kamu menjadi pasanganku di pesta dansa, Mrs. Maasaki?"

"Ha—ha? Ba—baiklah." Shuzuka yang terbata langsung menarik tangan kanannya dari genggaman Nash.

"Aku perlahan-lahan akan mencuri hatimu, Shuzuka. Membuatmu luluh." kali ini tangan Nash melingkari pinggang perempuan itu, kembali menarik tubuhnya yang kali ini dapat di dekap dengan mudah oleh Nash.

"Aku akan menjemputmu, berikan aku alamat tempatmu tinggal serta nomor ponsel atau email." Katanya sambil menyerahkan ponselnya yang diambil oleh Shizuka dengan ragu.

Setelah memasukkan kontak baru diponsel Nash, Shuzuka segera mengembalikan ponsel itu lalu melihat titian di Grand Canyon. Sama seperti yang dilakukan Nash.

"Akan kuberi nama 'Babe' atau 'Darling' ya?" pertanyaan itu langsung membuat telinga perempuan itu memerah.

"Aho—" perempuan itu mengatainya dengan bahasa Jepang.

"Ah, akan kuberi nama itu saja, 'Aho' kelihatannya bagus." Katanya dengan nada datar yang sepertinya memang tidak mengerti arti kata dari 'Aho'.

Shuzuka menghela nafas panjang dan tiba-tiba menyaut ponsel milik Nash dan mengganti nama kontaknya dengan 'Shuzuka Maasaki'.

"Begini saja," Setelah Shuzuka mengatakan hal itu, terdengar bunyi peluit yang nyaring di telinga Shuzuka. Suara peluit itu bersemuber dari guru Geografinya yang sudah menyuruh murid-muridnya untuk berkumpul dan segera kembali memasuki bus untuk kembali ke sekolah dan pulang.

"Jangan lupa, berdandanlah yang cantik. Kemungkinan besar, teman-temanku juga akan datang tanpa pasangan." Laki-laki itu tiba-tiba saja berbisik seduktiv ditelinga Shuzuka sambil menyeringai lebar.

"Hn." Shuzuka berlari kecil meninggalkan Nash yang masih menyeringai lebar ditempatnya berdiri.

"Hm.." Nash membasahi bibirnya dengan lidahnya saat melihat Shuzuka berlari menjauh.

Malam itu, Shuzuka tak henti-hentinya memandang pantulannya sendiri di cermin.

Memandangi sosoknya yang mengenakan gaun malam atau biasa disebut koktail yang baru saja dibelinya. Gaun itu memiliki panjang sampai betis Shuzuka, berwarna biru muda dengan pita pinggang berwarna putih. Dan memilih untuk menggelung rambutnya dan memberikan poni pinggir kanan serta sedikit rambut yang menghiasi sisi wajahnya, membuat wajahnya semakin... menggemaskan?

Dengan perasaan sedikit berdebar menanti ponselnya berbunyi, menandakan bahwa Nash sudah berada di depan apartemen yang sedikit mewah untuk fasilitas perukaran pelajar.

"Astaga, aku terlihat bodoh dengan gaun ini." gerutunya sambil menggapai kotak kardus yang berisi sepatu high heels berwarna senada dengan pita pinggangnya.

Ponselnya berbunyi, yang langsung membuatnya tergopoh-gopoh saat mengenakan heelsnya.

"Aku sudah ada di depan apartemenmu. Keluarlah." Hati Shuzuka berdebar tak karuan saat mengambil langkah demi langkah untuk bertemu dengan pasangan pesta dansanya.

Membuka knop pintu apartemennya, Shuzuka begitu tercengang melihat penampilan Nash yang begitu berbeda.

Mengenakan setelan tuksedo dengan tali dasi yang masih melingkari lehernya.

" _Astaga. Berhenti berdebar. Aku harap wajah bodohku ini tidak merona saat melihat Nash. Ya Tuhan._ " Batin Shuzuka saat menutup pintu apartemennya.

"Kau... cantik sekali, Shuzuka Maasaki." Katanya sambil menggamit tangan kanan perempuan bertubuh mungil itu dan mencium buku jarinya.

"E—eh?" pipi Shuzuka kian merona dikarenakan perlakuan Nash.

"Ayo kita berangkat. Semoga tidak terlambat." Ucap Nash sambil mengaitkan jemariku di sela jemarinya, menggenggam tangan Shuzuka erat.

"E—eh tu—tunggu! Dasimu..." Shuzka memberhentikan langkah Nash dan melepaskan genggamannya. Mengambil dasi Nash yang belum terikat.

Nash hanya diam dan memperhatikan wajah Shuzuka yang masih merona.

Menaikkan kerahnya, membuat ikatan dasinya menjadi dasi kupu-kupu. Shuzuka sangat lihai dalam melakukannya.

"Aku beruntung karena membawamu ke pesta dansa itu. Jujur saja, aku tidak pernah mengikuti acara seperti itu seja SMP." Terangnya sambil mengusap-usapkan ibu jemarinya di pipi Shuzuka yang kian merona.

"Mou. Benarkah?" tanyanya setelah menyelesaikan dasi Nash.

"Hm. Terima kasih, ayo kita berangkat." Nash kembali menggamit tangan Shuzuka sambil berjalan menuju lift, lalu memasuki mobil Nash dan segera tancap gas menuju sekolah mereka.

Mata Nash tak henti-hentinya memandangi sosok yang tengah diam-diam melirik ke arahnya.

* * *

 **Shuzuka's POV**

Satu kata untuk Nash malam ini.

Tampan.

Satu kata untukku hari ini.

Konyol.

Pasalnya menurutku, gaun bodoh ini benar benar mengganggu, aku tidak bisa berdansa, tidak memiliki gaun malam yang aku bawa ke Amerika.

Aku tidak bisa berdansa. Sepulang dari karya wisata, aku segera membuka tutorial berdansa di youtube. Dan bayangkan saja, aku sedang menari-nari, mempraktekkan gerakan sang instruktur. Aku seperti ini berharap agar terlihat tidak terlalu bodoh saat di pesta dansa nanti.

 _Menyebalkaaaan!_

Baiklah, kembali ke ballroom. Sebenarnya bukan ballroom. Ini hanya ruang aula sekolah yang disulap sedemikian rupa menjadi ballroom.

"Naaaash~" aku dengar gadis-gadis yang menghinaku saat karya wisata tadi memekikkan nama Nash.

"Kamu memiliki banyak penggemar ya?" tanyaku pada Nash yang masih menggenggam tanganku.

"Aku tidak peduli. Mereka berisik." Ucapnya dingin.

"Mouu. Nash orangnya dingin sekali ya kalau sama perempuan." Kataku.

"Aku tdak dingin kepadamu. Kau perempuan." Katanya sambil menatapku.

Terjadi keheningan yang canggung saat aku tidak membalas perkataannya. Jantungku berdebar tak karuan.

Hingga terdengar musik klasik yang mengalun kencang dari ballroom. Membuat seluruh siswa yang berada diluar ballroom segera memasukinya dengan pasangannya. Kecuali beberapa siswa yang tidak memiliki pasangan. Mereka akan tetap diam di tempat mereka sambil berbincang dengan kawannya.

"Apa teman-teman Nash ada di salah satu gerombolan itu?" aku menunjuk segerombolan anak laki-laki yang sedang asik berbincang. Mereka juga mengenakan tuksedo.

"Tidak. Mereka akan datang terlambat." Ujarnya singkat setelah melihat gerombolan yang aku tunjuk.

"Begitu.."

Kami memasuki ballroom dan mengambil posisi berdansa.

 _Ini dia!_

Aku meletakkan tangan kananku di bahu Nash, tangan kiri Nash berada di pinggangku. Sementara tangan kiriku menggenggam tangan kanan Nash diudara.

Ketika musik bermain, Nash melangkah maju, aku melangkah mundur, mengambil langkah kesamping, aku mengikutinya melangkah ke samping, ketika semua serentak memutar pasangan perempuannya, Nash melepaskan tangan kirinya dari pinggangku lalu mengangkat tangan kami yang saling bertatutan, membuatku memutar tubuhku lalu kembali ke posisi semula.

Sampai sejauh ini baik-baik saja.

Hingga gerakan akhir, tangan kiri Nash membelit pinggangku, tangan kanannya masih menggamit tangan kiriku, dan...

Aku mengikuti gerakan perempuan lainnya yang sedikit menjatuhkan tubuh mereka di tangan kanan laki-lakinya yang membelit pinggang mereka.

Aku dan Nash melakukannya, hingga tiba-tiba Nash mendekatkan wajahnya, terlalu dekat. Aku nyaris tidak bisa bernapas dan menutup kelopak mataku.

Tidak.

Jangan disini.

Apa dia akan menciumku?

Tidak.

Aku membuka mataku saat musik berhenti bermain dan kembali berdiri seperti biasa. Ada perasaan sedikit kecewa. Entah kenapa aku sedikit kecewa saat ia tidak menciumku.

Ha.

Tadi itu dekat sekali.

"Panas sekali. Aku akan mengambilkan minum. Duduklah disana." Katanya sambil menunjuk bangku berwarna putih yang kosong.

"Hm." Aku hanya mengangguk menurutinya.

Setelah beberapa menit ia pergi untuk mengambil minuman, ia kembali dengan dua gelas kaca berisi... sirup? Entahlah.

"Terima kasih." Kataku sambil mengambil gelas yang ditawarkannya.

"Hm." Nash duduk di sampingku sambil membaca sesuatu di ponselnya.

"Ah, mereka sudah datang rupanya, ayo kita keluar." Aku yang baru saja meneguk minuman itu segera bangkit dan meletakkan gelasnya di bangku itu.

Dia berjalan sambil melingkarkan tangannya di pinggangku,

"Lihat? Kau sudah tidak memberontak lagi. apa itu artinya kau luluh sekarang?" godanya.

"Tidak kok. Aku hanya berlaku sewajarnya pasangan pesta dansa." Bohong. Aku berbohong dan itu menyebalkan. Aku membuang muka kearah yang lain.

"Sebenarnya, aku ingin menciummu tadi, tapi.. aku akan menyimpannya untuk.. apa ya?" godanya seduktif.

"Masa bodo." Kataku dingin.

 _AAAARGH! Menyimpan untuk apa, bodoh?_

 _Aku sudah siap!_

Setelah beberapa langkah berjalan menjauh dari ballroom, Nash berhenti dan melihat seseorang yang datang menuju kearahnya.

"Nash!"

Astaga. Laki-laki ini.

Tidak hanya tinggi. Laki-laki ini tidak hanya memiliki postur tubuh yang tinggi, melainkan ototnya itu juga besarnya tak main-main.

"Jason. Aku sudah mengatakannya untuk menemuiku di titik ini. kenapa kau menungguku disana? Makin hari makin bodoh saja." Hardik Nash.

Tunggu dulu.

Nash, dengan tingginya yang berkisar 190cm mengatai laki-laki yang tadi dipanggilnya dengan nama 'Jason' dengan tinggi 210cm?

Apa aku tidak salah dengar?

Dia mengatai pria raksasa itu.

"Maafkan aku. Aku mencari sinyal untuk menghubungi ketiga orang lainnya. Tapi, tak ada satupun yang mengangkat telponnya."

Dan pria raksasa itu dengan takutnya meminta maaf pada Nash.

MEMINTA MAAF.

Baiklah, ini sedikit aneh.

"Shuzuka, tunggulah disini sebentar. Aku akan menghajar pria ini karena kebodohannya."

Apa?!

"Apa kau bercanda?" aku terkekeh mendengar ucapannya.

"Apa aku terlihat seperti bercanda?"

Tidak.

Dia serius.

"Kenapa kau menghajarnya?" aku menanyainya sambil memandang Jason yang raut wajahnya kali ini pucat.

"Karena dia bodoh. Aku sudah memerintahkannya untuk menjemput ketiga orang lainnya untuk kuperkenalkan dengan kekasih baruku. Tapi, dia malah menelpon mereka. Padahal aku bisa saja menunggu di dalam ballroom tanpa harus tergesa kemari." Kali ini Nash menatap tajam Jason.

"Nma. Sudahlah lupakan saja Nash. Lagipula aku bukan keka—"

"Kau sudah menjadi kekasihku. Sudah diam saja. Aku akan segera kembali." Aku menghentikan langkahnya, menarik pergelangan tangannya.

"Tolong, lupakan saja. Mungkin besok atau entah kapan aku akan bertemu dengan mereka." Aku mengusap-usapkan jemariku di pergelangan tangannya. Berusaha untuk menenangkan pria ini.

Setelah diam beberapa menit sambil memandang penuh benci ke arah Jason, Nash akhirnya menuruti permintaanku.

"Kali ini kumaafkan karena Shuzuka yang memintanya. Untuk lain kali? Jangan harap kau pulang tanpa pipimu atau pelipismu yang berdarah."

"Dimengerti. Maafkan aku, Nash."

"Sudah tidak usah banyak bicara, bodoh. Pergilah yang jauh." Kali ini Nash melingkarkan tangannya di pinggangku lalu memelukku.

Memelukku.

Aku berada di dekapannya.

Hangat.

"Kulitmu dingin. Kenapa tidak membawa jaket saja tadi?" nadanya berubah. Kembali menjadi Nash yang aku kenal. Pria lembut dan menarik. Berbeda dengan saat ia berbicara dengan Jason.

"ini memang dingin." Setelah mengatakannya, Nash melepaskan setelan tuksedonya yang berwarna hitam dan menyampirkan jas itu di sekitar pundakku. Membuatku merasa lebih hangat.

"Nah, kalau begini sudah hangat, kan?" katanya sembari memelukku lagi. meletakkan kepalanya di atas kepalaku. Tangannya melingkari pinggangku.

"Siapa Jason?" kataku sambil mengadahkan kepalaku untuk melihat wajahnya.

"Rekan tim basketku. Sebenarnya, aku tidak ingin menghajarnya. Tapi.. aku hanya seperti itu agar mereka selalu tunduk padaku." Nash mencium kepalaku. Membuatnya menghirup aroma shampoku.

"tunduk? Kenapa? Kamu siapanya mereka?"

"Aku kapten tim Jabberwock, tim street basketball." Terangnya.

"Basket? Ayahku seorang pelatih basket SMA." Kataku

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu, temani aku saat ada pertandingan, okay? Sekalian kau akan mengenal mereka."

"Iya. Tapi kalau tugasnya tidak menempuk ya." Aku terkekeh kecil.

"Hm."

"Nash."

"Apa?"

"Aku ingin pulang dan tidur."

"Apa kau ingin aku menemanimu?"

"Aho—"

"Aho itu apa?"

"Aho itu kau. Dan kau itu bodoh."

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Hm."

* * *

Hubungan kami semakin dekat, setiap kali ia berkata "Aku mencintaimu." Aku hanya membalasnya dengan "Hm," atau anggukan kecil. Bisa juga dengan senyuman manis yang jarang aku kenakan.

Aku selalu menemani tim Jabberwock di setiap pertandingan. Melihat sifat Nash yang berbeda lagi.

Nash yang lembut dan menarik kini berganti dengan Nash yang arogan di lapangan basket. Tentu saja dengan keempat pemain lain yang tak kalah seperti monster.

Mereka berempat kecuali Nash (karena aku berkali-kali menolak untuk diajak kesana. Siapa perempuan yang baik-baik mau diajak ke club malam?) kerap kali menghabiskan waaktu mereka di club malam.

Hingga hari itu tiba. Hari terakhirku sebagai siswa program pertukaran pelajar.

Aku tidak memiliki teman dekat di sekolah ini. hanya Nash dan rekan-rekan timnya. Jadi, tidak berat bagi mereka untuk mengucapkan salam perpisahan di kelas sejarah yang menjadi kelas terakhirku hari itu.

Dan di kelas sejarah pula, aku kembali di tempatkan di satu kelas yang sama dengan Nash.

Setelah semua sudah beranjak pulang, di kelas itu hanya tersisa aku dan Nash.

Nash berjalan kearahku,

"Akan kuantar pulang." Katanya sambil menarik tanganku.

"Tidak usah, aku akan pulang sendiri."

"Ayolah. Ini hari terakhirmu, sayang."

"Baiklah," kali ini aku mengalah.

Aku akan merindukannya.

Merindukan kasih sayangnya, kelembutannya, kehangatan tubuhnya setiap ia mendekap erat tubuhku.

Aku berjalan membelakangi Nash dengan wajah tertunduk.

"Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi!" pekiknya tiba-tiba dengan nada frustasi.

Tiba-tiba saja, Nash mendorongku hingga punggungku menatap tembok kelas.

Memojokkanku yang sedang memberontak bingung akan kelakuannya.

"Nash! Apa yang kau—"

Dia mencium bibirku. Melumat bibir bawahku. Menghisapnya hingga terasa ngilu.

Dia berhenti, membiarkanku mengambil nafas.

"Aku menciummu karena aku menginginkannya." Katanya yang membuat mataku terbelalak.

"Bibirmu lembut. Apa semua perempuan Jepang memiliki bibir yang lembut? Aku tidak pernah mencium perempuan Jepang sebelumnya." Katanya sambil menciumku lagi. aku hanya membalasnya dengan memukul-mukul pundaknya yang tentu saja tidak berpengaruh apapun terhadap laki-laki itu.

"Aku menunggu untuk saat seperti ini, Shuzuka. Aku mencintaimu."

Tangannya berada di kedua sisi kepalaku. Memojokkanku di dinding kelas SMA kelas 1 Kansas. Kembali menciumku.

Suara decakan kedua bibir kami terdengar di ruang kelas yang kosong.

 _Nash..._

* * *

Aku tersentak bangun saat mendapati ponselku yang berbunyi.

'Nash.'

Astaga.

Apa yang harus kulakukan?

Apa yang dia lakukan di Jepang?

Apa dia tidak sekolah?

ARGH!

Aku mengangkat telponnya.

"Aku kembali, sayang." Ucapnya dengan suara lembutnya yang aku kenal.

"Dimana kau?"

"entahlah. Aku sudah mendapatkan tempat untuk tinggal. SMA Kansas memesankannya untukku. Kau tahu, mereka tidak akan membiarkan siswa pertukaran pelajar mengeluarkan uangnya."

Dan sekali lagi pria itu sukses membuat jantungku mencelos.

"Perukaran pelajar?"

"Hm."

"SMA mana yang akan kau tuju?!" aku menanyainya dengan nada panik.

"Kau tahu, saat kau menjadi murid perukaran pelajar, sekolahku belum mengajukan murid untuk melakukan program pertukaran pelajar ke sekolahmu. Aku mengajukan diri untuk menjadi siswa itu. Kau tahu? Aku harus bersaing dengan segerombolan anak yang ingin menjadi siswa pertukaran pelajar. Tapi kau tahu kan kalau aku ini cerdas." Ucapnya panjang lebar dari sana.

"aku menanyaimu, SMA mana yang akan kau tuju. Bukan cerita tak penting, Nash Gold Jr.!" Seruku.

"SMA Shutoku. Aku akan menemuimu disana, Shuzuka. Ah, ngomong-ngomong aku akan masuk ke club basket. Sampai jumpa besok." Belum sempat aku memburunya dengan pertanyaan lain, laki-laki dengan tato tribal itu sudah menutup ponselnya.

Sial.

Kenapa?

Ini semua akan menjadi rumit.

Semua baik-baik saja setelah aku mengenal Midorima.

Dan akhirnya kau muncul lagi.

Laki-laki dari masa lalu.

SIAL!

Aku membenamkan wajahku di bantal. Rasanya aku tidak ingin bangun besok pagi.

ARGH!

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Mind to RnR?**

 **Arigato**


End file.
